


You're My Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Incest, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is abused at home by his brother Dave, and the only one there to help is Jake, his best friend, and crush. He finally has someone to talk to when his brother tries to ruin it all.<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS BEFORE READING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This contains very explicit things, don't like it don't read it. PLEASE ENJOY!  
> ~Dan Galaxy

Dirk's PoV  
~~~~~~~~  
I wake up to the sound of Dave's voice screaming at me to get up, then I feel the harsh string of his hand across my right cheek. For some odd reason he likes to hit there... Every morning, making the injury worse, and the pain unbearable. I've always wondered why he feels the need to abuse me? What does he gain?  
"Get your lazy ass up right now, worthless shit bag" He left after he hit me again and I slowly drag myself out of bed. Once I'm up I get dressed in the usual white tank too and black skinny jeans. I then grab my backpack and head out.  
"See you after school fuckass."  
Once I hopped on the bus I realized that I had forgotten my jacket... Fuck. I mean I guess I'll get through. I look down at my wrists seeing the markings I've made and the markings he made... I just hope no one notices me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once I got to school, I was happy to see Jake. He just has a pristine way of making me not feel like shit.  
"Hey look at the little faggot!" Caliborn smirked as I sauntered over to Jake, I really just shook off the comment, because it didn't matter.  
"Hey Strider!", Jake said as I plopped in my seat, "What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing.", as I say as I pull out my binder placing it in my desk.  
"I know it isn't nothing.", he looks over at my cheek, "your cheek had obviously gotten worse."  
"We don't need to talk about it...", I straighten out my shirt and face forward to make sure I don't get yelled at by Mr. Scratch, he's really strict about that kind of thing. Mr. Scratch enters the room, great. I get to learn useless things.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Sorry for the first chapter being short!  
> ~Dan Galaxy


End file.
